


We're Broken but We're Whole

by Ouat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouat/pseuds/Ouat
Summary: Ronan didn't mean to end up here. He had just wanted to adopt Opal and at the time the most expedient way to do that was to marry Kavinsky.Or Adam’s a Child Custody Lawyer and Ronan needs his help.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Adam is working on a case when he hears a commotion outside his door. He quickly gets up. Sadly, this would not be the first time some angry parent had barged into his office. He steps outside to see a man with a shaved head arguing rather vehemently with his assistant. Adam walks over to him intent on throwing him out. People whether they are clients or not are not allowed to treat his employees like that. When he comes up to him, he stops because he recognizes the man in front of him. 

“Fucking finally Parrish. Took you long enough” Ronan Lynch announces, smirking at him like he is here just to annoy Adam. Not that Adam would put it past him. Lynch seems to live for annoying him. Adam had no idea what he had done to make Ronan Lynch hate him. At least the feeling is mutual, he thinks. Ronan had met him once and after had used his not inconsiderable ability to annoy and pester Declan and Adam into breaking up. It had almost been a relief at the end because at least Ronan had stopped his campaign to make Adams' life miserable afterwards. Which brings him to the burning question of what the hell is Lynch doing here? 

Adam ignores that question for the more pressing matter of the fact that Mads, his assistant, looks like she's seconds away from calling the police. Adam who is sadly rather used to Ronan’s unusual brand of assholery just sighs and says “Lynch, would you stop terrorizing Mads. She's done nothing to you.”

“She wasn’t letting me in.” 

“That is her job.” Adam responds exasperated. It is not fair at all for Lynch to be so handsome with his razor-sharp smile. Lynch is all sharp edges. Adam thinks, not for the first time, that if you look at him too closely you might cut yourself. 

Lynch crosses his arms looking mulish for a second before turning to Mads and saying “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.” Mads just nods at him. She looks a bit shell shocked which is fair. Ronan Lynch can do that to people. 

Adam takes pity on her and decides to spare her from more of Lynch’s company. “You can leave for lunch a bit early Mads” he says. 

She looks at him; still a bit concerned but he just waves her off. Lynch may be dick, but the only person Adam has ever seen him actually take a shot at is Declan. With Mads gone he turns his full attention to Ronan. “Wonderful. Now I don’t suppose you would consider leaving?” Adam asks a bit desperately, even though he already knows the answer. 

Ronan looks conflicted for a moment before his face settles to his normal look of stubborn resolve. “I need a lawyer.” he says. 

“No offense but one of the greatest things about breaking up with Declan was that it meant I never had to see you again. Besides with your utter disdain for my profession I’m sure you don’t remember this but I’m not the kind of lawyer you need. If you want, I’ll write down a criminal law attorney I’d recommend.” 

“Wow. I’m destroyed Parrish. There I was thinking that the only reason that you only stayed with Declan’s ugly mug was to enjoy my beautiful face.”

Adam resolve to not get into a shouting match with his Ex-Boyfriend's brother is weakening by the moment. He takes a deep breath and calmly says “Get out Lynch.”

Ronan looked alarmed for a second before saying “I’m sorry. I am not actually trying to be a jerk. I do need your help.” Lynch pauses for a moment obviously considering his next words. “I need a custody lawyer and well you’re the best apparently.” Ronan looks away after he finishes.

Adam just looks at Ronan confused. He is pretty sure that he probably resembles a dead fish with the way he’s gaping at Ronan. He’s shocked for a couple of reasons. The first being that Ronan apologized to him. Ronan has never once apologized for anything to him. The second being that he thinks Ronan gave him a compliment which is almost as inconceivable as the apology. Finally, when the hell did Ronan get a child. This was almost the least shocking matter ironically. Ronan had always been good with children. His sharp edges did not so much fall away when he dealt with children but certainly they became noticeably blunter. The only time Lynch had been tolerable with him in fact was when there were children around. The children shockingly enough seemed to adore him. The fact that he had a child was still a surprise though because the last Adam had seen of him, which was only six months ago, he most certainly not had a child and as far as he knew Ronan was completely gay. Which you could definitely have children and be gay, but adopting was not an easy process by any means. Still Ronan as a parent was a compelling image. 

And at that completely unprofessional turn Adam forces himself to stop that train of thought and return to the wreck in front of him. He says, “I think you need a child to need a custody lawyer, Lynch.”

Lynch gives a short laugh, more of an amused snort really before responding. “Well then it's a good thing I do have one. I adopted her a couple of months ago.” Ronan smirks at his shock.

Ronan is certainly rich enough to help grease the wheels for expediting an adoption Adam thinks, but they still don’t let you adopt unless you’re married. “Ok. I’m guessing you also got married If you need a custody lawyer?” Adam asks. Though he can’t imagine who in their right mind would marry Lynch.

“I did” He says grimacing “to Kavinsky.” 

Adam resists the urge to roll his eyes at that. Of course he did. Ronan indulged in self destructive decisions. It only made sense that he would marry someone who would not just allow but encourage that behavior. Adam hadn’t met Kavinsky himself, but he knew enough about him from both Declan and Matthew to know that marrying him was an awful idea. Matthew, who always had a kind word for everyone and absolutely adored Ronan, had struggled to find Kavinsky’s redeeming qualities.

Adam, struggling to respond appropriately, gives up and settles on telling Ronan the truth. “You fucking idiot.” 

“Yeah I know. Trust me I’ve heard it, but I needed to be married to adopt Opal.” Ronan replies defensively. 

Adam notes that he had looked a bit embarrassed at the admission that he had married Kavinsky. Maybe there was some hope for him yet. Still that had been a terrible idea. So, he says rhetorically “And what? You just forgot that he would have joint custody?”

“I didn't think that far ahead. I just didn’t want her to spend another minute in Foster Care.”

Adam rubs his forehead. Ronan's logic though flawed did come from a desire to help. Adam sighs internally. He already knew he was going to help. If only to make sure a child didn’t have to grow up with Kavinsky as their parent, he thinks shuddering. “Fine, bring Opal in tomorrow.” He glances at his schedule. “Does 10 work for you?”

“Ten is fine but I’d prefer not to involve Opal.” Lynch grouses.

“I hate to be the one to break it to you Lynch but she’s involved in this already. Also, I refuse to take cases without talking with the children.” Adam knew better than most that children were not always truthful about what was best for them, but he still felt that they deserved some say in their own lives. He has refused numerous cases based on talking with them. 

“Fine I'll bring her in with me tomorrow.” Ronan practically spits at him venomously. He then leaves slamming the door behind him.

Adam just stares at the door and thinks what the hell has he gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in the tags but implied child abuse in this chapter.

Ronan had never expected to be a father. Opal had just happened. Even now that she has been part of his life for nearly a year, he still looks at her sometimes and feels like he is dreaming. 

She had walked into his Boxing studio one day and just sat down. He’d assumed she was part of one of the kid’s classes they had but she didn’t join the class. She just studied them intently for an hour like she was trying to memorize everything they were learning. Eventually she had left, and he had put it out of his mind. She came back the next week though. When she was still just sitting there when the class started Ronan decided to approach her. She had startled a bit when he came up to her shooting him a suspicious look. 

“Is there a reason you’re not in the class instead of just watching?” He’d asked.

She flushed clearly embarrassed to have been caught out. She got up with a mumbled “Sorry” and grabbed her bag from next to her moving to leave.

Ronan grabbed her shoulder at the time not noticing the minute flinch she gave. He would hate himself later for missing the numerous warning signs for so long. “I didn’t say you had to leave. You can join the class.”

She gave a harsh almost braying laugh. “With what money. My foster Mom definitely isn’t going to pay for them.”

Ronan considered her for a moment before saying “I could teach you some things if you’d like?”

The suspicious look was back at his offer. “Why would you do that.”

He shrugged. “You look like you want to learn and honestly I’ve got nothing better to be doing.”

She studied him for a moment before dropping her bag again and said “Sure.”

And well that had been that. Nearly half a year later when he’d finally got his head out of his ass and figured out her foster mom was hurting her; he wasn’t going to do nothing. He had considered just reporting it but had been stalled by Opals terror. She was clearly more afraid of the unknown then anything. He had begun planning to adopt her then. He had paid a menacing visit to her Foster mother in the meantime to let her know that any more bruises on Opal would not be viewed kindly. 

Of course, he did end up reporting her wanting to make sure that no other kids would be left with her but by then he had already begun the formal adoption process after hastily getting married. Which is how he ended up here, outside his brother's ex-boyfriend’s office.

Ronan hadn’t meant to end up here. He'd just wanted to adopt Opal and at the time the most expedient way to do that was to marry Kavinsky. It was always going to end in divorce that part didn't bother him. He had never loved Kavinsky. He just hadn't thought that Kavinsky would stoop so low as to fight him for Opals custody. He had only met her a couple of times. He didn’t care about her at all except how he could use her to get at him. 

Ronan had made sure to arrive at Adams office with Opal fifteen minutes late. Late enough that Adam would know he was doing it on purpose but not so late as to be truly problematic. Winding Adam up had become one of Ronan's favorite past times in the months that he had been dating Declan. He was incredibly easy to rile up. It also helped that he looked good when glaring at Ronan. The fact that he no longer had an excuse to fuck with Adam was the only downside of Declan and him breaking up. Ronan might not be the perfect brother that Declan desired but well even he had lines. Asking out his brother's ex-boyfriend seemed like one of those. 

Ronan had not purposefully broken up Adam and Declan no matter what they thought. Though if he had it would have been perfectly justified. Declan had not even told him that he was bisexual. Instead he had just surprised Mathew and him one day with his boyfriend. At the beginning it wasn’t not so bad. Sure, Adam is incredibly attractive, and has an accent that absolutely does not make him weak at the knees, but he is still a douchebag lawyer. He fits Declan perfectly and Ronan is resolved to just ignore him. 

It starts to fall apart when Declan asks him to grab Adam from their room. Ronan refuses to but folds as always under Matthew's pleading baby blues. He’s about to knock on the door when he hears Adam arguing on the phone with someone. He hesitates but is about to knock anyway. After all he doesn't have a polite bone in his body when he hears Adam says “No absolutely not. I don’t care what kind of tear stained story she’s spun to you. That woman does not care about her children at all.” There's a pause before he continues. “You didn’t talk to the children. They were scared stiff of her. We’re not taking her on as a client. If it wasn’t against the goddamned rules, I’d take her husband's case on pro bono.”

And well Ronan was doomed after that. He didn’t fall in love with Adam right then and there, but that conversation had made it clear how deeply Adam cared. After that Ronan couldn’t just go back to seeing him as a jerk lawyer, which meant he noticed him. He noticed how he would always listen to Matthew so intently. He noticed that Adam remembered their mother’s birthday and brought her flowers. He noticed the way Adam lit up when he laughed at some joke Declan would tell which made something furious and sour burn in Ronan gut. He noticed the way Adam enjoyed arguing with him over inane things though he was sure Adam would deny it. One time they spent a solid three hours arguing over whether Voldemort had technically died the first time in Godric's hollow. Adam has the truly ridiculous opinion that Voldemort’s body had been destroyed therefore he was dead and that the one that is in the books is basically a Ghost that has become corporeal. 

Ronan had dimly hoped that the months without seeing Adam would have allowed his feelings for him to fade somewhat. Yesterday he had realized how ridiculous that had been. He was still hopelessly gone over him. Which makes this entire situation so much worse.

Ronan realizes he has been just staring at the door for a minute when Opal sighs and pulls him inside the building apparently done with his pining. 

When they walk in Ronan sees the woman from yesterday sitting behind the desk again, he thinks Adam had called her Mads. She scowls at him which transforms into a soft smile when she looks at Opal. She then stands up and walks over to them.

“You can go in if you want. Adams ready for you. I’ll keep Opal company.” She says to him. “We have plenty of kid-friendly activities in here for you.” She continues addressing Opal directly. She then completely ignores him in favor of asking Opal what some of her favorite activities are. 

Ronan walks over to the door of Adams office and knocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the Opal and Ronan part so if anyone is interested in more of the backstory there I would totally write a prequel. Anyway apologies for leaving it off so abruptly. It was just getting too long considering what I wanted to accomplish in this meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Lawyer and know nothing about how child custody works outside of hearsay.

One of Adams earliest memories is his mother smoking in their trailer. He had asked her why his father was like he was. She had stared at him for a long moment and taken a drag of the cigarette before answering. “What you’ve gotta learn Adam is that life isn’t fair.” 

Adam considered that for a long moment before asking her “why?”

She never gave him a reason, but he learned the lesson well enough anyway, though he learned it rather differently then she’d meant. If life was unfair then he would take the opportunity to correct it. He’d fought tooth and nail for his own life and now he fought to give other kids their chance at a decent life. 

…...

As 10 rolls by Adam can no longer keep his mind off Ronan Lynch. Adam had always assumed that Ronan hated him. He could remember vividly that shock, and then anger when Declan had introduced him as his boyfriend. For approximately 15 minutes Adam thought Ronan had a problem with Declan being bisexual. Declan had actually laughed at that. His exact words between wheezing breaths being “That would be extremely hypocritical of him.” Which meant of course that Ronan just doesn't like him. He is being forced to reevaluate that belief. If Ronan hated him then why would he come to him for help, there are other lawyers after all. Which means of course that Ronan likely never hated him. 

Though Adam is expecting the knock at the door he still startles a bit. Lynch had always used showing up late as a power move of some kind with Declan so it makes sense that he would do the same here. Ronan doesn’t wait for his reply before barging into the room. Adam just gestures to the chairs across from his desk doing his best to not look as annoyed as he feels. He knows Lynch feeds off the emotion like some kind of Vampire. Normally he doesn't mind indulging. Lynch was one of the few people he had ever felt like it was both appropriate and okay to be irritated at. He knew he had an unhealthy fear of his own anger but that was not a problem he was going to address right now. 

Ronan takes a seat in one of the chairs although seated is hardly the correct word for the inelegant sprawl he is actually in. Ronan has always been a master at hitting all of Adams buttons except for the ones that would truly hurt. Which is how he knows Lynch is not nearly as careless as his facade would seem. He would never admit it to anyone but as annoying as Ronan had been, he had also enjoyed many of his exchanges with Ronan. Ronan had only been truly intolerable when Declan was involved. 

Adam waits for Ronan to broach the silence that has risen. Adam has been scared of many things; silence has never been one of them. The look he gives Adam is nothing short of insolent as he breaks the silence “So how does this work?”

“Well that depends on the situation. Ideally though this is worked out in negotiations and we never actually go to court.” Adam answers pragmatically.

“If you think for a moment that I am letting him get even partial custody of Opal then you are fucking mistaken.” 

Adam feels the edge of Ronan’s misplaced anger though it is not truly directed at him it still wounds. It is hardly unusual for parents to blame him for their circumstances though it somehow hurts more when it is Lynch. He answers carefully, professionally. “That would be ideal but realistically, legally he has just as much right to her custody as you do.”

“That's bullshit. He’s barely spent any time with her at all.”

“That may be true which could count for something, but it can also be thrown back on you as having deprived him of visitation.”

“I haven’t fucking deprived him of anything.” Ronan spits back. 

“I didn't say you had but any decent lawyer will use that excuse to explain the lack of contact.”

“God, I hate lawyers.” Lynch says though a bit more good naturedly now. Some of the teasing lilt back in his voice. 

Adam smiles wryly. “I never noticed. You’re so good at hiding it.” he says sarcastically.

“I could be subtle.”

Adam can’t help his snort of disbelief at that. Ronan just scowls back at him in indignation.

Through the rest of their meeting Adam listens, taking notes as Ronan details the logistics of his situation. After he has decided that Lynch has given him all the pertinent information that he can, he says “why don’t you find the name and number of Kavinsky’s Lawyer while I talk to Opal.”

Ronan nods looking distracted, and a bit overwhelmed. Adam in a completely out of character move says softly. “It’s going to be fine Lynch. We’ve got a case. I’m not going to let Kavinsky take her.”

Ronan looks at him gratefully before taking a breath and composing himself. Adam gets up which seems to spur Ronan into action. They leave the office. Outside Mads is working while keeping an eye on where Opal is playing. Adam watches as Ronan talks softly with Opal. Adam didn’t know what he’d been expecting when he’d thought of Ronan adopting but this stoic almost unnerving little girl makes sense he thinks. The two of them seem to fit. 

Adam has watched a fair number of parental interactions and there is a clear fondness, and comfortability between them. Opal acts like Ronan is the sun. Adam wants to laugh at that comparison, but it is clear that she looks to him for comfort. Opal obviously adores Ronan, but he supposes there is no accounting for taste. Overall, they are nothing like some of the interactions he sees. So many times, he has seen children shy away and flinch from their parents' touches. Many children will look anywhere but at their parents. There is not even the hint of awkwardness that he would sometimes see in children who were angry at their parents for divorcing or for some other reason. 

Overall, it is clear that Opal trusts Ronan. 

Ronan walks over to Adam hand in hand with Opal. He stops in front of him to introduce them. He does it in the most Ronan way possible of course.

“Adam, this is Midget. Midget this is Adam.”

Opal looks not at all perturbed by that introduction. She just looks at him consideringly before saying “You’re shorter than I thought you’d be.”

Ronan groans “why the hell would you say that midget.”

Opal looks at Ronan and says, “the way you talked about him; I thought he’d be taller.” 

Adam just stares at her for a moment confused. He has no idea what Ronan might have said that would make her imagine his height, but he also thinks he doesn’t want to know why. So, ignoring the comment he asks, “How is living with Ronan?”

She shrugs and says “Bonum est”

Adam immediately translates the Latin in his head, ‘It’s good,’ before thinking that of course Ronan would teach her Latin. He has a strange attachment to the dead language. “As much fun as conversing in Latin is why don’t we keep it to English for now.” He says.

She hmphs an acknowledgement of his request rather than an approval. He takes her back to his office so they can talk at least semi-private. He can feel Ronan's eyes on them though he doesn’t quite know how to characterize the way Ronan is staring at them. When he catches Ronan's eyes though he looks away flushing slightly. Adam ignores this in favor of turning his complete attention to Opal. 

They talk for probably about fifteen minutes. At the end he feels reasonably certain that he has no need to be worried about her situation with Ronan. He had thought so before. Ronan was many things but not someone who would ever take his anger out on a child, but it was always better to double check such things. Plenty of monsters can hide in plain sight after all. 

He hands her back over to Ronan and says, “I’ll call you after I’ve talked with Kavinsky’s lawyer.”

Ronan doesn’t say anything, he just nods. Adam turns to head back to his office. He’ll let Mads see them out. He needs to get Ronan Lynch out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind more critical notes on my writing. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader. If any one is interested let me know!


End file.
